1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to emergency communication systems and more specifically it relates to a mobile, secure and customizable emergency communication gateway system for providing effective and secure communications for emergency personnel in a mobile environment.
2. Description of the Related Art
Any discussion of the related art throughout the specification should in no way be considered as an admission that such related art is widely known or forms part of common general knowledge in the field.
Emergency situations (e.g. natural disasters, terrorist attacks, law enforcement matters, combat situations, etc.) often times require emergency personnel (e.g. police, firemen, military, etc.) to quickly intervene in a remote geographical location. Remote telecommunication networks (e.g. voice, fax, data, Internet, etc.) for the emergency personnel is vital to ensure a proper response to the emergency. It is important that emergency personnel have an electronic data communication system that is secure to ensure the privacy of the electronic data transmitted. It is also important that emergency personnel have an electronic data communication system that allows for mobility of the emergency personnel providing an “always on” communication system. It is also important that emergency personnel be able to customize the electronic data communication system to adjust to specific environments and situations the emergency personnel anticipate encountering.
Emergency personnel typically utilize a single telecommunication network (e.g. cellular phone, satellite, etc.). However, if the telecommunication network they are using is not available (e.g. cellular network down) or encounters problems (e.g. low bandwidth), the emergency personnel are not able to effectively communicate from the remote location which can hinder the emergency response.
Because of the inherent problems with the related art, there is a need for a new and improved mobile, secure and customizable emergency communication gateway system for providing effective communications for emergency personnel in a mobile environment.